happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio An indigo and dark blue skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle shaped marking on her back and sky blue lines on her long tail who always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie, Bambi. She likes to play with dolls and strollers and also likes having tea parties. Petunia is often seen in the series with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. While Giggles has appeared more in the series, Petunia's deaths are the most gruesome in the series (such as having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy. being flattened by Cro-Marmot, being sucked through the drain of a sink, having her organs pop out by bed springs, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep). Her deaths generally involve her head or household appliances, such as sinks. Her love-interests have been both Mime and Handy, although she seems closer to Handy (as evidenced in My Better Half, where they are seen taking a "Tunnel of Love"-ride, and I Nub You, where they are having a date). In the Internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators have gave her obsessive compulsive disorder. More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as it reveals in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate. She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself, so she went crazy and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in other episodes, Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Wingin' It. Plus, in the arcade game, Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she doesn't get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as damsel in distress on some episodes, which is evident in House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). Petunia rarely survives. While she dies a lot, she has survived in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Milk Pong, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Stealing the Spotlight, Mime to Five, (debatably) House Warming, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Swelter Skelter, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, the HTF Break short Take Your Seat and Youtube Copyright School. During the Internet episodes, she died in almost every episode she appeared in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She was the first victim of (debatably)'' Handy, The Mole, (debatably) Disco Bear, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy/Mr. Pickels.'' Relationships *Giggles - Best Friend *Toothy - Friend *Lumpy - Friend *Handy - Love interest *Mime - Possible love interest *Disco Bear - Disliked *Lifty & Shifty - Disliked Petunia's Episodes Famous Deaths *Flippin' Burgers *Wishy Washy *Read 'em and Weep *Keepin' it Reel Starring Roles #House Warming #Pitchin' Impossible #Stayin' Alive #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Keepin' it Reel #Hello Dolly #Petunia's Summertime Smoochie #Wishy Washy #I Nub You Featuring Roles #Snow What? That's What! #Blind Date #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) #From A to Zoo #Read 'em and Weep #Peas in a Pod #Milk Pong #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #A Bit of a Pickle #Youtube Copyright School #Royal Flush Appearance Roles #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Mime to Five #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con Love Bites Roles #I Heart U #My Better Half Kringle Roles #Reindeer Kringle #Kringle Feast #Chill Kringle HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner -Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: Burnt by petrol and stomped on by Handy, leaving her a bloody, blackened, burnt mush.(debatable) #Pitchin' Impossible: The wall of a carnival game falls on her, cutting her head in half. #Stayin' Alive: Electocuted by an electric fence. #Hide and Seek: Falls into a pit of spikes; then flipped-out Flippy hands her a grenade, which explodes and kills her. #Snow What? That's What!: Flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot. #Happy Trails Pt.1: Impaled on a gear lever. #Flippin' Burgers: Flippy burns her face off by a hamburger grill. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Head crushed by lemonade stand's sign. #Class Act: Flippy stabbed her to death/Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy holds her head over a flame; causing her brains to pop like popcorn. #Hello Dolly: Several of her organs are ripped out of her body by springs from her mattres. #Remains to be Seen: Run down by Flippys truck; later revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Drowns in snow (debatable, as she is not seen buried in the snow like Giggles; however, it is likely that she died, as she was with Giggles during the episode and the avalanche covered a wide radius) #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights (debatable) #Blind Date: The Mole pushes her and Disco Bear's car of a cliff, causing it to explode. #From A to Zoo: Digested alive by a snake. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Her neck is broken when the rollercoaster cart she's in comes off the tracks and falls to the ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Sliced in half by Splendid's eye-laser. #Doggone It: Killed by a squid. #Wishy Washy: Skins herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. #Who's to Flame?: burned to crisp then Hit in the head by an axe. #As You Wish!: Head is smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Poisoned by drinking toxic water or impaled on rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Neck broken and scalp torn off by Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive stream of Splendid's vomit along with Giggles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Accidentally torn in half by Splendid, then crashes her car. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Electrocuted while taking a shower because Lumpy attached electrical pipes to water pipes. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Body sucked through the drain of a lavatory sink. #Double Whammy Part 1: Crushed by Flippy who jumps on her. #Reindeer Kringle: Kicked numerous times by a reindeer. #Kringle Feast: Suffocates from gas and is later killed in an explosion. #Chill Kringle: Impaled through her eyes and head by sticks. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Swim: Thrashed by a shark. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Spin: Her face is shredded by a pinwheel. #Petunia's Summer Smoochie Sprinkle: Crushed by a hose. #I Heart U: Impaled through the head by numerous dotted line arrows. #Ski Patrol: The top part of her head is sliced off by a mountain, and her torso is impaled by ski sticks. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode: Run over by Nutty. #Read 'em and Weep: Pulled through the drain of a sink and torn apart by the garbage disposal. #Peas in a Pod: Head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy with a hammer. #Wrath of Con: Cut in half by Giggles with a light saber. #Something Fishy: Eaten alive by Russel's piranhna. #I Nub You: Petunia and Handy fly apart after being sewn together, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Strangled by Mr. Pickles/Lammy. #Happy New Year: Crushed by a chandelier #My Better Half: Sliced in half, along with Handy. #Royal Flush: Her body is inflated by a vaccum and bursts. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #March 2006 Calendar: Her heart is pushed out of her body by a spring in her bed. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part 1. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Burned to a skeleton when the barbeque explodes when Pop lights it. #December 2008 Calendar: Killed by Flippy (The body in the bag is probably her due to the dark blue color). Seen on Comics #Big Bubble: Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that explodes, killing himself, Cuddles and Petunia. Seen on Arcade Games #Going Overboard: Attacked by a shark. #Socks to be You: ##If you lose - While hyperventilating into a paper bag, she breathes in too much air which causes her eyes to pop out of their sockets. ##If you win - After she finishes her work with the socks, she discovers that one of the washing machines isn't working well. She tries to run away, but she slips on the ground(water of the washing machine) and the washing machine falls on her, killing her. #Fire Escape: Squished on the ground. #Hot Potato: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming (before death): Set ablaze, falls 10-15 feet to the ground, and stomped on. #Read em' and Weep (before death): Skin and tail ripped off her body. #From A to Zoo: Hit in face by shards of glass. #Wishy Washy: Brushes her teeth too hard, and they end up bleeding. #As You Wish (before death): Sliced by many coins resembling machine gun shots then impaled through the chest by a rocket's antenna. #Mime to Five: Faints when she sees Sniffles' dead body. #Wipe Out: Covered in sand by Cro-Marmot's surfboard along with Giggles. Lips stuck on ice, then pulled off along with Giggles. #Peas in a Pod (before death): Arm snapped off when her mailbox is hit by a hammer. #I Heart U (before death): Imaginary love heart drawn by Mime smashes into her face, piercing her in several places. #I Nub You: Hands severed when the window closes on her arms. Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Eye is impaled by a paper clip. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia *With a total of 49 deaths, Petunia has the second highest death count out of all the characters. *Petunia is notable for being one of three characters (along with Lifty and Shifty) to die in all of their starring roles. This is debatable, however, as she may have survived in House Warming *Despite being a skunk, her "spray" has ironically never been used. Admittedly, she did spray Disco Bear with something in Blind Date, though it was most likely pepper spray. *Her survival rate is 22%. This makes her the character with the third lowest survival rate, losing out only to Lifty and Shifty. *In TV series her survival rate is 25%. *Petunia and Russell are the only Happy Tree Friends with realistic human names. *Petunia is the very first character to die a debatable death, the episode being House Warming. *Although most of the time the marking on Petunia's back is a triangle, in earlier episodes, it changes to a line or there is no marking. *She has the 5th highest number of appearances (behind Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy). *Petunia was the first character to eat the remains of another character. She ate Shifty (as a hot dog) in Meat Me for Lunch but didn't realize it until after she felt his eyeball. *Petunia is the first character ever to deliberately commit suicide (as she skinned herself with a potato peeler in Wishy Washy). *Even though Petunia and Giggles don't have hair, Petunia was seen with a very long French braid of blonde hair in Dunce Upon a Time and their fur reacts as their hair curled up in curlers. *Her favorite color is purple. *She is the character who most of the times serves as the first victim of other characters. She is the first victim of Handy (debatable), The Mole, Giggles, Lammy/Mr. Pickels, Disco Bear (debatable), and Cro-Marmot. Also, she is the first victim of the reindeer (debatable), The Demon and the Pod Lumpys. *Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *She developed a relationship with Handy in the episode I Nub You. *In the Love Bites short, I Heart U, it shows that she might be in love with Mime. She has also been seen with Mime in Who's to Flame? and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *She has the highest number of appearances and deaths in the arcade games. *She is the most frequent victim of Giggles, Mime, and The Demon. *In the original storyboard of the episode Wrath of Con, Petunia was supposed to have the light saber instead of Giggles, The editors changed it for some unknown reason. *She is the first character to die in the third internet season. *She's one of the only four female characters. The others are Giggles, Flaky and Lammy. *The only characters that have not killed her are Cuddles, Handy (debatable), Cub, Flaky (debatable) and Russell. *Petunia is one of the four blue characters, the others are Lumpy, Sniffles and Splendid. *In all 3 episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV episodes, Flaky, Giggles and Petunia appeared as well and survived in them. *In the TV episodes, every time Petunia appeared, Giggles did as well. The only episodes she appeared without Giggles were Wishy Washy, Take a Hike and A Hole Lotta Love. *She is sometimes mistaken for a squirrel due to her tail size. *She shares the same voice actresses as Giggles and Cub. *She was the first to die in the Kringles series. *She was Giggles first victim, also, her first victim was Giggles. *She so far hasn't killed anyone on the Internet series, the victims she killed were only in the TV series, it's more probably that this would change in future episodes. *In Season 3, her alliterate sentence is: Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! *Petunia's tail has shrinked significantly during the newer episodes. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Disco Bear appeared in all her starring roles. *She is the only character who made their first kill in the TV series. *As of Royal Flush, her OCD has returned from the TV series. Gallery File:13p.jpg|Petunia character info. File:Petunia_Sitting.jpeg|Petunia Sitting. File:Pet.intro.1.gif|Petunia's internet season 1 intro. File:Petunia_Intro.png|Petunia's internet season 2 intro. File:Petunia_Intro3.png|Petunia's internet season 3 intro. File:Petunia_Intro.gif|Petunia's TV season intro. happy-tree-friend_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Petunia after falling into a spike pit in Hide and Seek. CookingPetunia.jpg|Petunia's cooking up a treat. HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Petunia near the end of Hello Dolly. PetuniaWithOutFlower.jpg|Petunia without her flower in Wishy Washy. Htf-petunia.jpg|Happy Petunia. Happy-tree-friends-petunia.jpg|Petunia sees a small pool. petunia.png|Because of a goof, Petunia does not have the car deodorizer around her neck when she goes bed in Hello Dolly. Ca.jpg|Petunia screaming for her life as the class play bursts into flames! Undead Petunia.png|Petunia as she appears in Remains to be Seen 165940_417214914966497_181575291863795_1373448_765474220_n.jpg|Kenn drew this. Userbox Petunia.jpg|ERMAHGERD Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Skunks Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Skunks Category:Rodents